Special
by Distopia
Summary: You don’t have to be Special to, well, be special. Sometimes, just being ordinary can set you apart… especially in a land where miracles are commonplace. ONESHOT


Genre: General

Series: Winx Club

Author: Aethyrial Flame

Summary: You don't have to be Special to, well, be special. Sometimes, just being ordinary can set you apart… especially in a land where miracles are commonplace. ONE-SHOT

Disclaimer: I own Jamie, but I don't own Alfea or Winx Club or anything associated with it. (Edit: apparently this person is actually a real person? I wasn't aware of THAT… so I own the fictional character shown in the work of fiction below who is in NO WAY as far as I'm aware anything like the model… seriously it was just a random name I decided on)

Randomly had the idea to write up a one-shot, so here it is. I'm sick and tired of everyone writing about these glorious, wonderful and different girls attending Alfea, and many of the plotlines have me gagging, because you can guarantee that at least seven other people have had the same idea.

So this is… a little different to those. Obviously, this is about an OC, but if you look carefully I've made veiled references to the cast anyway. And if you think about it, in a land like Magix where miracles are common place… being ordinary would be pretty damn strange.

((Edit: I was spelling 'Alfea' as 'Althea' phonetically, so I did a bit of research and tweaked this one-shot a little… heh actually read up stuff about everything, too.))

---

Jamie Anne Cureal, currently in her second year at Alfea's Magical Academy for Faeries, is special.

She isn't special because she has an extravagant amount of power; she has come from a line of nice, average faeries, with the occasional witch thrown in.

She isn't special because she's secretly a princess, who has raised buy adoptive parents and is due to inherit her wonderful new kingdom… No. A princess raised by a florist and a would be handyman?

Somehow, she thinks, trailing her fingers through the water, that doesn't quite fit.

So maybe she is special because of her abundant magical gifts, the extra-ordinary grace that is exuded from her every pore, the well spring of potential welling in her soul- but that cannot be it. She is an average student, barely scraping a pass in some of her subjects, and teachers _always_ grade the Special ones highly.

Fine. So she isn't secretly a princess, like so many of her class mates, or even a _real_ princess, like so many more of the other girls at Alfea. That's alright- there are still plenty of ways for her to be special, to stand out from the rest.

She is special because of her beauty; her lissom figure draws the eye of any male over ten, her plentiful bosoms make other girls sigh with envy, and the long lashes of her glorious eyes could kill a soldier with one bat at twenty paces.

No? Well, maybe her figure isn't all _that_ great, being a little more curvy than the current slim fashion fad desires, and so what if her arms and legs are a little muscular? She is still Special, and this sets her apart from the rest.

People notice when she goes buy, eyes drawn to her magnetic presence as they unconsciously realise that destiny has marked this person for great things…

Well, she thinks with a snort, eyeing over her reflection, sticky vanilla pudding in her hair doesn't seem like a very important destiny, not in the grand scheme of things, anyway.

But there are many things that make a person special. A bright, vivacious personality that charms any male she meets- or maybe she is a little withdrawn, hurt and angry, and possessed of a tongue sharp enough to cut diamonds.

Any of these things are a sure-fire guarantee of a fairy-tale ending, complete with the requisite Prince and Bad People. They would be, if she was anything _like_ that, however.

Jamie wasn't bright and vivacious, she wasn't charming, and though she could be a right and proper bitch sometimes, her tongue had _never_ been sharp enough to cut diamonds. Anyway, only sissies got turned on buy being verbally bashed, now didn't they.

Scowling at her reflection, the teen combed a handful of water through her hair, before giving in with a sigh and dunking her head into the fountain.

She wasn't magnetic and charming, or even sultry and seductive, as some of the girls she knew where. She didn't have bedroom eyes or enough confidence and poise to sink a battle cruiser, nor enough sex appeal to give men nosebleeds with a simple smile.

Oh, she _knew_ people like that, Special people indeed; but she was special for different reasons.

Jamie was special because… she was normal.

Actually, more than normal; she was down right boring.

Her magical transformation gave off just enough light to inform someone that she was, indeed, using magic, and her outfit wasn't even that skimpy and daring. No hot pants or micro mini-skirts for _this_ girl, despite how prevalent they where.

True, the sparkly midnight blue pants _did_ cling a little, but her curvaceous rump was concealed buy the skirt layered over top the pants, making it a sort of skort or fashion accessory. Her shirt, of the same colour, clung nicely to her upper body, but it covered both her arms and most of her navel, so she wasn't freezing during combat.

Her wings weren't oddly shaped in order to give tantalising hints to her power, nor where they large and dripping with swirls and draperies. They where modestly sized, perfect for lifting her body, and aerodynamically shaped.

And maybe a little bit plain, but they worked a damn sight better than some of the other girls, anyway.

Scowling, she attempted to wring water from her hair as she frantically flipped through her notes for a drying spell, the teen moodily contemplated her next point.

Even her magic was fairly utilitarian, as it got things done quickly and efficiently, without any of the sparkles and flashes of the other girl. She'd even lost _marks _for that, as she'd apparently evidenced no artistic flare.

Jamie huffed, summoning up a small ball of magic as she carefully intoned the words for the spell.

And another thing; she hadn't dated every boy in practically every year level, as _some_ people she knew had. Jamie had no special interest in the Red Fountain boys, but it wasn't enough to intrigue them.

She was pretty enough to warrant a second glance, but when surrounded by the Special People, for whom miracles where an hourly, guaranteed occurrence, she rated no more than that.

Pulling her hair back into a neat 'tail, the teen gathered her books and got to her feet.

Maybe… maybe she _was_ special. She wasn't a princess, but she had a family that loved her enough to support her in any of her endeavours. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she _was_ pretty, and content with her looks.

She wasn't oozing magic from every orifice, but she wasn't being inundated with enemies wanting to _steal_ that magic either, which she considered rather silly anyway.

And if she couldn't seduce someone at the drop of the hat, she _listened_ to boys instead of talking at them, and if she wasn't a lover she was at least a friend.

So Jamie wasn't special in the traditional sense. She didn't go out to banquets and feasts with the Red Fountain boys, didn't sneak off with them for midnight trysts, either. Her only enemy was misfortune, and even that was a rather normal thing as ill luck went, anyway.

She was normal enough to stumble and trip, so she wasn't intimidating people with her other worldly grace, or making them jealous of her, either. She cursed and swore, and was given free reign to do so _because_ she wasn't special, and if she said nasty things then she could make it better with an apology.

And when boys took her on dates she was nice and polite and payed for her own meals, and suggested things that they would both enjoy. She even helped with the mother-wants-to-marry-me-off thing, going along with her friends and chatting politely with their mothers, and _not_ embarrassing the boys buy saying stupid, thoughtless things.

She counted one of _those_ meetings a success when certain relatives stopped teasing 'her' boys about being gay, and she was smart enough to demurely accept their thanks.

Jamie wasn't extra ordinarily intelligent, but her witty comebacks could deflate the ego of anyone foolish enough to get in her way, and she could hold her own in an intellectual debate.

So, really, she didn't need to be _special_ in any way; she was happy being normal. Normal was safe, didn't involve life threatening adventures, and gave her a satisfying life.

Only thing was, normal wasn't all that interesting…


End file.
